User talk:Buddha00
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Reality Mastery page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Thekingsman (Talk) 03:10, June 29, 2012 New Power Hi ! I just created a new power, called Telekinetic Force Manipulation. Please take a look when you can, and tell me what you think :) DYBAD (talk) 05:43, September 7, 2012 (UTC) New Power I called Superior Adaptation. Take a look if you feel like like ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:36, September 11, 2012 (UTC) And another one ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 05:06, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Just created another power, if you're interested ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 09:34, September 21, 2012 (UTC) New Power Not very original, but still pretty awesome (at least to me ^ ^) and fully canon this time. DYBAD (talk) 01:10, September 30, 2012 (UTC) New Power This one really has a lot of potential ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:59, October 7, 2012 (UTC) New Power And yet Meta Story Manipulation one ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:43, October 9, 2012 (UTC) New Power One More Time ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:11, October 17, 2012 (UTC) One life, Two powers My first blog ! Please do share your opinion if you're interested :) DYBAD (talk) 08:34, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Cosmic Reality Warping For maximal fun and minimal annoyances ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:57, November 2, 2012 (UTC) New power For Science ! ^ ^ New Power ! Not Omnipotent this time, but usefull enough in it's own way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 08:32, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Technological Constructs Mechanical Constructs, fully remastered ! Enjoy ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:20, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Causality Embodiment Causality Manipulation's big daddy, to be unbeatable at your own game ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:42, April 1, 2013 (UTC) New Power The best of both worlds, for maximal awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:29, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Creationist Omnipotence A unifying theory, combining complete power and infinite diversity ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:37, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Omnipotent Omni-Creator Omnipotence's Final Form, for the greediest of us who can't stand compomises ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:14, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Change The rock-paper-scissors almigthy game wellcomes a new challenger ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:34, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Cheat Embodiment A tailor-made power for the most famous of rule-breakers ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:10, May 14, 2013 (UTC) New Power A psychic path to Reality Warping. For the style, immersion, and sheer awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:19, June 7, 2013 (UTC) New Blog What's your favorite kind of powers ? Opinion poll, please do share :) DYBAD (talk) 23:39, June 9, 2013 (UTC) New Power Because it needed its own page, and because it is quite cool in its own way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 05:25, June 11, 2013 (UTC) New Power Combining the best parts of a few others, for maximal awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:27, June 16, 2013 (UTC) New Power The logical next step. Harder, better, faster, stronger. And cooler, too ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:52, June 17, 2013 (UTC) New Blog A somewhat puzzling riddle, for a change of pace ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:06, July 4, 2013 (UTC) New Power A compromise between power, balance and long-term fun. Enjoy ^ ^ New Power And yet another one in my "best of both worlds" collection ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:40, July 14, 2013 (UTC) New Power Check it out ! :D DYBAD (talk) 09:49, July 18, 2013 (UTC) New Power The last-born in my "optimal compromise" growing collection ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:38, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Badassery Embodiment The coolest path to transcendence ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 22:54, July 30, 2013 (UTC) New Power Nothing really new, just an optimized combination of assets and style. DYBAD (talk) 08:46, August 10, 2013 (UTC) New Power And yet another combination, proving that even close things can still work well together ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:35, August 29, 2013 (UTC) New Power Tried something a bit different this time, needed a change of pace I guess ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:13, September 5, 2013 (UTC) DYBAD Dual Warping Reloaded ! Enjoy ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 22:44, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Omnipotence & Perfection First of all, Bro, you listed the same comment twice. Anyway, I don't believe Existential Perfection is on the level of Omnipotence simply because there are two powers above it: Perfection and Perfcetion Embodiment. Now, I don't know about you, but I don't think an omnipotent power can have two others above it. EP is a sub-power of Perfection, which means that is an ingridient of it. And, even it could equate itself to it's parent ability, there's still the fact that Omnipotence is already listed under Perfection Embodiment. [[User:BraveHeart70|'The Golden Lion of God']] (Hear the Lion Roar!) 04:40, January 9, 2017 (UTC) I wouldn't say that Perfection and Perfection Embodiment is higher than Existential Perfection, even though EP is a subpower of it. But that seems reasonable enough. It seems more of an expression of it to me anyways. The article on Perfection Embodiment states that is an expression/variation of Perfection as well. You seem to have completely ignored my argument for Omnipotence being featured in Existential Perfection instead of Nigh Omnipotence, by the way. I'm saying that a power that already has omnipotent powers in it doesn't seem to be limited at Nigh Omnipotence. For example, Complete Arsenal (is a form/expression of Omnipotence), Absolute Existence (also a form of Omnipotence, or otherwise leads to it), and so on. These powers are featured alongside Nigh Omnipotence as powers of Existential Perfection on the page. I just don't see a good argument for the unnecessary nerfing but whatever. I'm not going to keep trying to edit it if you don't want it. In the end the power is omnipotent because literally every other power features Omnipotence for Existential Perfection. I can't fathom where your idea of power hierarchies is coming from either. It sounds more like your opinion than the way the powers are actually categorized on the wiki. I'm not sure if it escaped your notice, but there are a number of powers that are literally just different expressions of ultimate power and omnipotence (flavors if you will). One isn't necessarily stronger or weaker than the other. You stated that Omnipotence shouldn't be listed under Existential Perfection because it isn't listed under Perfection. Well, neither is Nigh Omnipotence...so I don't understand your reasoning there either. There's a number of powers not featured on one or the other. They're seperate powers. One isn't necessarily beholden to the other. Buddha00 (talk) 08:57, January 9, 2017 (UTC)